Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2y-(-5y+1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 2y {-1(}\gray{-5y+1}{)} $ $ 2y + {5y-1} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {2y + 5y} - 1$ $ {7y} - 1$ The simplified expression is $7y-1$